


Answer

by KaizumiAyame



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Feels, Bottom Eren Yeager, Colonialism, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Freedom, M/M, Sad Ending, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Tragedy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 14:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15731373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaizumiAyame/pseuds/KaizumiAyame
Summary: "Bocah tolol itu kuberi pertanyaan yang tak pernah ia jawab sampai akhir."





	Answer

**Author's Note:**

> Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama  
> Captain!Rivaille x Citizen!Eren Jaeger  
> Fict ini saya hadiahkan secara khusus untuk negara tercinta. Selamat ulang tahun yang terlambat, Indonesia!

Ujung sepatu diayunkan ke depan, menghantam tiang besi yang harus pasrah menjadi korban. Sudah jadi  _trademark_ -nya untuk berjalan sembari mengapit rokok di sudut bibir, tidak peduli kalau asap itu akan berkeliaran dan mencekik siapapun di dekatnya.

Mungkin ia kejam—oh, ya, mereka memanggilnya si Tangan Besi bukan tanpa alasan—tetapi sebagaimana ia barbar, hatinya telah berhenti bersimpati. Biar saja mereka mati. Biar.

Rivaille dan suasana hati buruknya adalah kawan baik. Sudah seperti kontrak yang siap mengikat hidupnya sampai akhir nanti. Tambahan lagi, ia semakin mudah uring-uringan belakangan ini. Ini berbeda dengan mengurus babi-babi itu kerja rodi. Jauh lebih mengganggu ketimbang para bawahan sial yang menambah pekat kantong matanya.

Ajaib juga, melihat satu orang— _bocah_ , Levi kerap menyebutnya—bisa memengaruhi otak dan mengalahkan khasiat nikotin asupannya sehari-hari. Benar. Makin mudah bergejolak gara-gara  _ia._

Semuanya gara-gara  _dia._

Salahkan ia, yang bokongnya selalu menungging berani di depan wajah Rivaille. Salahkan pula wajahnya yang selalu berkeriut ketika berteriak—ah, tidak bisakah bocah itu bicara biasa saja?—juga, salahkan otak mungilnya yang tidak pernah dipakai berpikir panjang. Bocah tolol itu seperti yang lain—berusaha melawan padahal jelas-jelas hanya menggeliat tak berdaya di atas meja.

Sudah nyaris sedekade ia beralih ke Batavia, mengalungi tanggung jawab layaknya petinggi perang, dan baru kali ini ia menemukan bocah dengan nyali sebesar—atau setolol dia. Sudah jadi kebiasaan melihatnya mengamuk di depan wajah Rivaille, mengatakan sesuatu soal ketidakadilan atau semacamnya (Rivaille lebih peduli pada sorot mata yang selalu menghunjam berani ketimbang ocehannya), dan keluar sambil marah-marah.

Rivaille sendiri juga merasa tolol akhir-akhir ini; sialnya. Ia yang terkenal otoriter membiarkan saja si bocah keluar-masuk kantornya, meladeni apapun ceramahnya, dan menggesturnya keluar ketika merasa cukup kenyang menikmati raut serta lekuk-lekuk tubuhnya. Ritual itu terus berlangsung selama beberapa bulan, dan tidak hanya sekali si bocah jatuh terlelap di depan mejanya.

Rivaille tidak keberatan membopongnya ke sofa—sekalipun mereka akan kembali berdebat ketika ia kembali terjaga.

_Dasar lembek._

Kembali, tiang di depan mata menjadi wadah pelampiasan emosi. Munculnya bocah itu di dalam otak tidak pernah tidak membuatnya gemas. Selalu saja meremas perut, mengikat paru, dan menggelitik sesuatu di bawah sana.

Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, membiarkan otaknya teracuni oleh zat-zat kimiawi, dan mengembuskan asap putih ke sepanjang ruangan.

Semua ini gara-gara dia.

Sekali lagi, salahkan si bocah tak tahu malu itu— _Eren Jaeger_

.

.

 

 

"Rivaille, anak itu datang lagi." Farlan-tidak mau repot-repot mengangkat pantat-otomatis melapor ketika pintu diketuk dengan teknik yang sangat tidak profesional. Tepatnya,  _digedor_ berkali-kali.

"Suruh saja dia masuk."

Sudah jadi ritual. Eren Jaeger akan mengetuk- _menggedor_ -pintu, lalu dipersilakan masuk. Mereka berdua akan berdebat macam-macam selama sekian jam—atau hari, kalau saja waktu tidak sekejam itu untuk memisahkan mereka—dengan diawasi oleh Farlan, yang hanya bisa bersilang lengan dengan ekspresi iba entah pada siapa, sampai akhirnya kau diusir pulang.

Mungkin Rivaille akan terus membiarkanmu bersarang di kantornya-kalau tidak untuk formalitas dan gengsi. Entah karena dia memang senang menyiksamu dengan hinaan verbal, karena suka memancing emosimu dengan sekali sindiran, atau sekadar senang melihatmu duduk di depannya—

—tidak. Abaikan poin terakhir barusan. Lebih-lebih kata 'senang' itu.

Farlan menatap pintu yang seolah siap ambruk kapan saja. "Yakin mau membiarkan dia masuk?" Ekspresinya diwarnai prihatin. "Bukannya terakhir kali dia ke sini, kantormu jadi serupa kapal pecah?"

"Tidak usah diberitahu juga aku ingat."—mana mungkin dia lupa insiden ketika idealisme serba-bersihnya hancur seketika oleh emosi impulsif seorang Eren, hanya karena Rivaille keceplosan menyebut nama orangtuanya yang tewas di tangan musuh.

Tatapannya tidak pula lepas dari pintu. "Aku yang memutuskan akan diapakan dia nanti, Farlan."

"Oke," Farlah mendesah. "Jangan terlalu keras padanya Rivaille—"

Otak mulai memanas. "Buka saja pintunya."

"Baik, baik."

Pintu baru saja terbuka sepersekon yang lalu, dan Eren Jaeger sudah menghambur masuk seperti topan marah; jelas saja sebab ia benar-benar  _murka_. Alisnya menukik lebih tajam dari biasa—dan ada kerut-kerut di tengah dahi yang membuat Rivaille gemas ingin meratakan lipatan itu—sembari pipinya mengembung seperti tupai rakus yang sering Rivaille lihat di pepohonan.

"Kau tidak pernah bosan mengunjungi kantorku, eh?" sindir Rivaille tenang. "Kenapa tidak kauseret bokongmu ke sini dan duduk di dekatku—"

"Aku ke sini untuk minta pertanggungjawabanmu," tukas Eren dingin.

Sesaat, sang komandan melepas rokok. "Nak, aku bahkan tidak menghamilimu. Kenapa pula aku harus tanggung jawab pada hidup bocah sepertimu?"

Wajah Eren memerah. "Karena kau menghancurkan rumahku, sialan!"

Farlan melirik. Ikut terkejut. "Kau melakukan penggusuran masal lagi?"

"Hmm." Rivaille bahkan tidak menatap rekannya. "Area sampah itu cukup potensial dijadikan lahan perkebunan. Lumayan buat menambah pasokan uang."

Temannya tergelak, tapi tidak dengan Eren. Mungkin matanya bisa menjelma kobaran api dan melahap Rivaille dengan tatapan seintens itu. "Tidak ada yang lucu. Aku harus tinggal di mana?! Kau sudah merebut orangtuaku, dan kini rumahku—seolah-olah karena berkuasa kau bisa seenaknya saja—"

"Dengar, Bocah—"

" _Jangan panggil aku 'bocah'_!" suara Eren meninggi.

"—kupanggil begitu karena kau bicara asal bunyi. Seperti anak kecil yang tidak paham susahnya jadi orang dewasa." Levi menandas, "Aku membunuh orangtuamu? Yang benar saja. Aku memang bicara soal mereka yang sudah mati, tapi bukan berarti peluru itu menyasar jantung mereka karena aku yang membidik, kan?"

"Kau komandannya, kan?" kata Eren. "Mereka tidak mungkin membunuh orangtuaku kalau bukan kau yang menyuruh—atau kalian semua memang dilahirkan jadi bajingan, aku tidak tahu."

Oke. Anak ini minta ditegasi rupanya. Rivaille meniupkan asap rokoknya tepat ke wajah Eren. Bocah itu mundur dengan wajah lebih berkerut-kerut dari sebelumnya.

"Kau masih kecil tapi sudah berani bicara kotor pada yang lebih tua," gumam Rivaille. "Tidak pernah diajari tata krama, Nak?"

Yang ditegur hanya menggeram. Mengepal jari hingga menonjolkan pembuluh darah. "Buat apa aku bicara sopan ke penjahat sepertimu?"

"Itu dia." Ah, ia gemas ingin memiting Eren Jaeger ke dinding, membiarkan wajahnya menekan tembok tak berdaya. "Buat apa juga aku kasihan pada orang-orang sepertimu, yang bisanya cuma meratapi nasib tanpa bisa melawan?"

Iris hijau membola. Untuk sekali ini, Farlan juga memberinya tatapan memperingatkan—yang jelas-jelas Rivaille abaikan. Fokusnya hanya kepada Eren, juga pada kata-katanya yang membuncah keluar tanpa dipikir dulu.

"Kau marah karena orangtuamu tewas? Banyak orang meninggal di hari yang sama. Kau kesal karena rumahmu digusur? Lantas kenapa tawaran pemerintah untuk memberimu penampungan ditolak?"

Jawaban Eren kini tidak setegas sebelumnya. "Karena aku tidak percaya pada janji-janji kalian."

"Bocah labil, aku gemas ingin memboyongmu ke luar sana—kecuali kau lebih suka berduaan di dalam kamarku," tukas Rivaille. "Kaukira kami hanya main perintah, begitu?"

"Rivaille."

"Aku tidak memintamu bicara. Dan balik lagi padamu, anak sombong. Kau memprotes terus kepadaku. Lebih dari dua puluh kali kuhitung."

Dilihatnya Eren meneguk ludah.

"Pertanyaannya adalah: kenapa selalu aku yang kaudatangi, Bocah?"

"K-karena aku hanya mengenalmu—"

"Atau kau sengaja datang ke sini untuk menjilat?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" jawaban itu diikuti rona merah pada pipi. Rivaille jadi makin bersemangat memancing. "Aku hanya ingin kebebasan. Sudah bertahun-tahun kalian mengekang kami, dan aku sudah muak."

"Usiamu bahkan belum seperlima abad." Dagu Rivaille meninggi penuh intimidasi. "Tahu apa kau soal insiden selama ini?"

Eren membisu. Kerut-kerut itu masih ada, tapi menipis oleh keraguan. "Aku… aku mendengar cerita dari orang-orang—"

"Kalau pikiranmu masih saja persegi seperti babi-babi di luar sana," ia mengedikkan kepala ke arah pintu. "Itu artinya kalian terlalu mentah untuk dilepas begitu saja."

"Tunggu." Si bocah tergugu. "A-apa maksud Anda—"

"Kau mulai tahu posisimu. Senang mendengarnya," Rivaille menyahut sinis. "Aku tidak akan memberimu jawaban. Anggaplah ini PR, Nak. Tanyakan pada orang-orang yang kauanggap tertindas. Tanyakan juga pada dirimu sendiri."

"Aku—"

"Kau bilang kau ingin kebebasan." Ia biarkan asap rokok bergulung-gulung di tengah mereka dan mewujud asap. "Tapi kalau itu saja masih dilampiaskan dengan marah-marah, memangnya akan terkabul begitu saja?"

Barangkali otak Rivaille sudah kacau. Barangkali ia melibatkan sedikit perasaan personal di sini; sebab tidak semestinya petinggi perang sepertinya menasihati musuh—dia adalah komandan yang taat dan tegas, dan apa yang ia katakan saat ini sama sekali bukan dirinya.

Atau, barangkali, apa yang terlihat saat ini adalah Rivaille yang sudah lama tertimbun, entahlah. Sebagaimana Eren harus menemukan jawabannya sendiri, Rivaille juga perlu menelisik jauh ke dalam diri sendiri.

Remaja itu terpaku di tempat. Seolah menunggu Rivaille memberinya petunjuk, atau bicara apapun—selama mereka tidak terkurung dalam keheningan ini.

"Biar kuberi sedikit bocoran," kata komandan itu kemudian. "Perang akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Senjata-senjata akan tiba dalam hitungan hari."

Iris hijau melebar.

"Kalau kau ingin menang, lawan. Gunakan otakmu untuk tidak sembarangan menyeret diri ke garis depan. Kumpulkan orang-orang yang punya otak, bukan babi-babi bodoh yang dibisiki dusta sedikit saja sudah melenceng. Lakukan semua itu, dan kalian sudah satu langkah lebih maju."

Di sisinya, Farlan memandangi kedua figur itu dengan heran. Rivaille tidak peduli lagi sang kolega akan bicara apa. Mungkin dikiranya Rivaille telah berkhianat. Terserah.

"Sekarang kembalilah ke tempat asalmu, Eren Jaeger." Ia menggestur si bocah untuk pergi. "Ada lebih banyak hal yang perlu kulakukan ketimbang berbincang santai denganmu."

Kali ini, Eren bahkan tidak menentang—sekalipun anggukan itu tetap kaku. Rivaille terus mengamati pemuda itu melangkah lebar-lebar ke arah pintu, menutupnya dengan hati-hati. Jelas sebuah kemajuan, kalau dari sisi tata krama.

Sayang, perasaan di perutnya mengingatkan bahwa pertemuan mereka saat itu bisa saja menjadi pertemuan terakhir.

Farlan, kalem seperti biasa, berkomentar, "Dia benar-benar enerjik, kan Rivaille?"

"Hmm." Seperti biasa, jawabannya tidak pernah terdengar antusias. "Dia tidak buruk."—asal kepalanya tidak salah masuk ke lubang meriam saja.

"Kau mencemaskannya, kan?"

Kali ini, Rivaille tidak langsung menjawab. Dibiarkannya suara tarikan napasnya mendominasi ruangan, menangkap sisa-sisa kehangatan Eren yang masih tertinggal di dekatnya.

"Memangnya siapa yang tidak akan mencemaskan bocah bodoh itu."

Farlan tidak menyahut. Senyumannya tipis, tapi penuh ironi.

Tidak butuh pertanyaan untuk menebak apa yang ada di pikiran kedua orang itu. Biarkan waktu yang menjawab nantinya.

Mudah-mudahan saja waktu juga cukup berbaik hati untuk membiarkan Eren Jaeger kembali ke hadapannya dalam keadaan utuh.

.

.

**Omake**

Rivaille sudah berhenti menghitung waktu.

Sudah berapa lama berlalu, dan wajah itu mulai menumbuhkan kerut. Mungkin ada satu—atau dua—uban di rambutnya, dan tak pernah ia mematut diri di depan kaca. Ia menolak diperingatkan bahwa waktunya bisa berakhir kapan saja dari sekarang.

Tapi wajah Eren di ingatannya tak pernah menua. Selalu sama, dengan kerutan di dahi akibat alis yang terlalu menukik, mata hijau yang begitu agresif dan penuh ambisi, serta suara yang mampu mencapai ujung lautan tanpa perlu berusaha.

Tapi wajah itu tidak pernah lagi muncul secara nyata. Tidak pula suara itu hadir dan meneriakinya secara langsung. Anggap Rivaille masokis, tapi sekali-dua ia memimpikan Eren Jaeger hadir dalam mimpinya dan menceramahinya hingga ia kembali terjaga.

Paru-parunya, kini tak lagi seoptimal dulu akibat kebanyakan merokok, bekerja keras untuk memompa udara. Jubahnya berkibar ketika ia membiarkan diri dipeluk angin.

Anggap saja angin itu perwujudan Eren Jaeger, atau apapun yang ingin ia delusikan. Rivaille memejamkan mata.

"Dasar bocah," ia menggumam berat. "Tidak kusangka kau akan memilih jalan kebebasan yang seperti ini."

Tarikan napas berikutnya terasa begitu sakit.

"Bahkan sampai sekarang aku tidak pernah mendengar jawabanmu," tangan yang mengepal itu gemetar sedikit. "Dasar bocah tolol. Mungkin nanti aku akan menagihnya. Tunggu saja aku datang dan memukul pantat lebarmu."

Deburan ombak dari kejauhan menyamarkan batuk-batuk ringan Rivaille. Mungkin setelah ini akan ada darah di telapak tangannya, atau dunianya akan menggelap, tidak ada yang tahu.

Sekali lagi, biarlah waktu yang menjawab teka-teki itu.

Matahari yang terbenam masih sempat menyoroti monumen di sisi pantai.

**_Menghormati mereka yang telah mati terhormat dalam perang_ **

**_…, …, …, …, …, …,_ **

**_…,_ **

**_…,_ **

**_…,_ **

**_Eren Jaeger_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Karena saya lagi ingin mendedikasikan sesuatu untuk Indonesia, sekaligus pada teman-teman pecinta RivaEre, saya mengambil tema penjajahan kolonial sebagai prompt dari fanfiksi ini. Saya kepengin berusaha mengambil cerita dari sudut yang berbeda-yang mungkin agak kontroversial(?) tapi semoga memberi perspektif baru untuk teman-teman. Sekali lagi, selamat ulang tahun yang ke-73, Indonesia, dan semoga kita lebih bisa memakai otak untuk bertindak daripada sekadar marah-marah.
> 
> Xoxo,  
> Ayame


End file.
